Fluid samples, such as blood samples, are frequently taken and analyzed for clinical diagnostics to identify disease and other health related issues. For such diagnostics, many different tests are performed on the fluid, requiring multiple different fluid samples. For example, such fluid testing frequently involves identification of the size of the cells or particles and identification of the number of such cells or particles. To perform the many different tests often requires multiple different fluid testing systems. Such existing fluid testing systems, such as benchtop testing systems, are large, cumbersome and difficult to use.